


【授翻/Dickjay】Every Body is a Betrayal Waiting to Happen

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick without morals, Dubious Consent, Humiliation kink, Inverted Bat Ethics, Kink - freeform, M/M, Manipulative Dick Grayson, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Thirst - Freeform, absolute filth, magic deals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 在他们成长的过程中，Dick一直都有那残忍的一面，晨光般难以捉摸，疾风般凌厉刺骨。Jason该记住的，因为如果他记住了，他就绝对不会回来了。又——邪恶中世纪AU, Jason Todd, 法外者的领袖、前二王子回到哥谭王国，却发现物是人非。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Body is a Betrayal Waiting to Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286056) by [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine). 



> 黑化翅有，非自愿有，肛珠、乳环、羞辱、半公开性爱等等有，注意避雷。但是既然我都能接受那大部分人应该是都看得下去的x

在他们成长的过程中，Dick一直都有那残忍的一面，破晓般难以捉摸，疾风般凌厉刺骨。他能如神明般掌握人性，再对其加以利用，获取最大的利益。这是一门艺术，一门Jason不够耐心去掌握，也不够成熟去珍惜的艺术。他总是喜欢武力多于策略，戏剧冲突多于外交辞令，所以一旦他们发生争吵，Jason肯定会被Dick刀锋般的唇舌逼得首先挥起拳头，诉诸暴力。在此之前他从不在意，几乎都不记得发生过这样的事，因为与他身体上受过的疼痛和留下的伤疤相比，那似乎是无关紧要的。

然而现在，醒悟犹如鸣钟般在他的体内回响不断，随着每一下挥动着落在他暴露身体上的棍子变得愈加清晰。击打是控制了力道的，不足以敲断骨头，但是肯定会留下淤青，找到他自己都不知道的最柔软、脆弱的地方，这是一个流连、熟知人的身体和秘密的男人才能拥有的精准。

Jason不该回来的。

他会回来哥谭，只不过是为了那些野火般从边界上扩散开来的流言。罪犯们（小偷，妓女，骗子，还有跟他一样的流浪儿）取道布鲁德海文，畏畏缩缩、浑身发抖地道王国内新出现了一只正义的铁腕。法外者们不知所措，而Jason, 傻得天真地自告奋勇，要去查出是什么控制了他与之决裂了的家庭。

该死的愚蠢。该死的乐观主义。 他妈的反抗军和蠢得要命的他该死地同意了这个提议。因为他在边境遇上的，是Dick, 一个改变了的、残忍的、不再追求和平手段的Dick, 和一个他瞎得无法及时意识到的精巧陷阱。

某一下攻击让Jason在床垫上猛地弓起身体，如果不是被皮革束缚住，他会直接掉下床去。Jason想要承受击打，不顾一切地祈祷得到这剧烈的疼痛，因为疼痛很简单，疼痛只能让他更加愤怒，但是Dick每隔一会就把他撸动到勃起，触感强烈到让他变成被绑在床架上的一团乱七八糟，在极乐与痛苦的边缘上摇摆不定，然而总是只能在过载得发疼的感官中挣扎不已。

当Jason的呻吟控制不住地从他唇间泄出的时候，Dick把棍子放到了一边，开始查看他的成果。冰凉的手滑过他的腹部、大腿，然后冷漠地，滑过背叛了他的，硬得石头一般的，抵在他的肚子上吐着水的阴茎。他像只猫一样弯下身，随意地舔了舔，弯起舌头逗弄着头部，Jason想要尖叫。

“你会更享受的，”Dick向他发红流水的老二低声道，他只能咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，忍受着那两片施虐的嘴唇耐心地对他喃喃，“虽然在我看来你几乎不需要更多的鼓励了。”

“下辈子吧，Richard.”他厉声道，用上最后的自控力瞄准，吐了口口水。他刚好吐在了Dick的眼睛下方，王子停下了动作，责备地看着他，他如同野蛮人一般龇出了牙齿。

“你真的以为吐口痰就能激怒我了？”

Dick缓缓地，从脸上抹去了唾液。Jason的膝盖早被缚到了耳旁，而他为Dick的优雅反击恐慌不已，因为他用那几根覆盖有他的口水的手指，揉弄起了他暴露的入口处紧致的褶皱。

这个举动残忍而又淫荡，算计好了来摧毁他的骄傲、削弱他的反抗。他不得不承认这非常有效。

“我一直在等你回到我身边，小翅膀。等了很久很久了。”Dick在他的身上小小地揉着圈，当唾液开始变干、摩擦开始变疼的时候，他从某个地方拿出了一小瓶油，把它倒在了手指所在的地方，继续将他的肉环按摩成一个更便于容纳的形状。他能感觉到油在慢慢地进入他，随着每一个动作渗到能渗到的所有地方，被侵犯的Jason吓坏了，他挣扎起来。这是个糟糕透顶的反应，因为这样只是加快了打开他的速度，没多久Dick的手指就已经开始往里滑去。还不足以穿透他，但是足以让指腹陷进去，且每呼吸一次，他的肌肉就更屈服一点。

“我猜你肯定没让人对你做过这种事，”王子愉悦地轻笑道，用脸颊磨蹭他大腿上的肉，“你一直都喜欢牢牢地掌握控制权。”一根舌头在他阴茎的底面舔出一条火热的痕迹。“彻头彻尾地。”手指短暂地移开了，好给他一下轻拍，而他已经不能反抗了，迎上手指的只有油饥渴的吸力，还有他的小洞。每一下轻拍都在他体内回荡着，他的入口渴望得仿佛要燃烧，焦急地等待着每一丝施加其上的压力。

如果他有思考的空间，他就能想出一个逃离这里的方法。如果他有一点空间，一点时间，他就能制定一个计划然后或许——

“但是我早有预感，你会很擅长这个。”拍。“甚至是在你离开之前，”拍，“我就知道比起甜言蜜语，鞭子对你会更有用。”拍。

他不被满足的身体失控地乱动，在下一次轻拍来临时猛地挛起，前进而非后退，这一次那根手指如同丝绸般顺滑又轻易地进入了他。感觉很好，好得令人绝望，Jason呼气，沉默地尖叫着“终于”和“不要”。

是他逼我的，他内心深处的一个小小声音试图辩解道。我并不真的想要。

因为忍受侵犯是一回事，而享受又是另外一回事了。

他都不知道自己说出了口，直到Dick回答了他。

“你真的这么觉得吗？”他好奇地问。他身体里的手指慵懒地滑进滑出，按摩着他的内壁，充满求知欲地探索它开拓的新领地。没过多久又一根加入了，每一下搔刮都足以让他蜷起脚趾。“你真的觉得这一切——”手指换了一个弯曲的角度，找到了一个地方，Jason被闪电般的纯粹快感击中，痉挛起来，“没有你最基本的欲望作为同谋的话，是可行的吗？”仿佛这样还不够，Dick调整了自己的位置，这下Jason只要看着他，就无法对自己发红怒涨，挺立在Dick脸颊旁的坚硬视而不见。

这不是我的欲望！他想喊。他以前从未想要过这一切，从未梦想过这一切。

专注。他得专注。肯定有什么他能做的，肯定有什么能让他不是白白地承受这种暴行。

“为、为、为什么。”他勉强挤出一句。为什么是我。为什么是这样。为什么是这一切。

现在Dick不用手指抽插他了，只是满足于按住他体内那个背叛了他的点，不停地抚弄着。他另一只原本用来压住他的手，在大腿内侧揉出了一个淤青，同时他的舌头，天哪他的舌头，在舔手指没入Jason里面的那条缝，在小猫似的舔舐和穿透他的冲刺之间来回转换。他在一下漫长的心跳中被疼痛淹没，身体内外都抽搐不已，如果说之前的感觉是强烈，那么现在则是痛苦。他像一只发了狂的动物一般在床上不断扭动，他无法呼吸，他无法思考，他在脑子里胡言乱语着求你了求你了求你了求你了——！

高潮让他短暂地失明了；它是那么的残暴。它是微小的仁慈。

他昏昏沉沉地在自己解放的迷雾中飘荡，他感觉得到Dick在他的胯上咬出了又一个标记，但是他已经没有力气去反抗了。

“除了我很高兴看着你这样以外，我还需要什么别的理由吗？”这次不是咬，是一个轻吻，本来会挺甜蜜的，如果不是Dick故意用上了一点牙齿的话。“那个强大的红头罩，法外者的领袖，反叛的王子，穷人的英雄，哥谭的浪子和芒刺，终于回到了他在王宫里的位置。你将是我最伟大的一次征服，而我才拥有了你那么几天，才对你用了那么几根手指。想象一下我还能对你做多少。”

又一个吻。

“想象一下我还能逼你承受多少。”

Jason不寒而栗。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：ghs之余来点剧情。基本上是关于Jason做出回家这个憨憨决定的过程。毕竟我们都知道的，他就是很会损己利人嘛。  
> 译者语：意思是这章没哥，是没有Bizarro但是依旧很有爱的法外专场。在不用被辣得头昏的情况下不要太好翻。

“哥谭不太对劲。”

他们都习惯了Artemis开门见山的说话方式，所以他继续磨刀，手几乎抖都没抖。在他隔壁，原本在缝裙子的Kori抬起了头，Roy也停下了重新给弓上弦的动作。

“哥谭一直都不对劲。这不新鲜。”他回道。

Artemis无动于衷地抱起了手臂，靠着门框站直了。天。那就是说这会是一段很长的谈话了，既然她这么坚持。如果这是别人，他不会这么心烦意乱，但是Artemis跟他一样，从来都不喜欢长篇大论的。她既然选择了和他们直入正题，就意味着她要说的东西重要到让她得以克服了不适的地步，并且她肯定要逼着他们听下去的。

他叹了口气，把刀放下，坐好，等着她继续说。

“布鲁德海文到处都是流言，说哥谭开始了一场清洗行动。看起来暂时还不严重，但是已经进行了好几个月了。”

“怎么就不严重了？”Roy替他问了。

“范围主要还是限制在王国下城区的罪犯上。小偷，佣兵，奴隶主，有几个更危险一点的军火商。如果只是这样，我们甚至不用理会，但是他们带来了传闻。”

“那么传闻是？”

“Ra’s Al Ghul被目击进入了宫殿，并和国王一起用膳。不仅如此，他出现的时间似乎和突然席卷了那座哥特皇宫的变化不谋而合。”

啊。这就让人担心了。

Wayne家是反抗军警惕的皇室之一。哥特国王们基本都是守旧的孤立主义者，安心于待在自己的边界之内。Al Ghul家也差不多，曾经他们满足地将自己的秘密守护在沙漠之内，并不与大陆上的其他国家交际，但是近来恶魔之首越来越展现出了扩张的意愿。两个皇室在数个世纪的漠不关心之后突然开始联络，这很可疑，他们交往的时机和发生的事件就更加可疑了。

“探子们有什么情报吗？”这次是Roy发的问。

“事实上，没什么有用的。即使确实是有什么事在发生，Wayne家也设法瞒过了我们的每一个消息来源。我们什么都无法确定，这让整件事更加让人摸不着头脑了。”

Jason已经被充分引起了好奇心。

“你想要调查一下。”他直截了当地道，Artemis默认了。

Kori, 曾经的战争公主，并不同意。  
  
“现在切不可贸然行事，我们都已经快要完成对星国Queen家的袭击了。我们不但不清楚能否有收获，在毫无确凿信息的情况下，送一个人进去哥谭也没有多大的意义。”

有道理，不过还有一点——

“Ra’s有个女儿，”所有人的注意力都集中到了他身上，“这可能是联姻的开始。”

万一成功了，那会诞生出一个多么强大的联盟。恶魔之首和哥特皇宫之间的联盟，将结合大陆上其中两个强国的力量，那么即使是太阳之王Kal El在攻击这样一股势力之前都需三思。而法外者，或许是很强大，但也毫无获胜的希望。

假如他们对这样规模力量的诞生袖手旁观，那就是愚蠢了。最聪明的办法就是在它成为一个问题之前将其彻底摧毁。

“我去。”他单刀直入地道。

不出所料，Kori和Roy都抗议了。非常激烈地抗议。

“Jason.”

“你疯了吗——” 

他也不是没听过这些刺耳的反对声音，他得在自己被口水淹死之前阻止他们。

“听我说，”他举起了一只手，幸好他的两个朋友都默许了，虽然还是一脸不高兴，“Artemis和Kori都不适合隐秘行事，而且坦白说，如果需要保证对Queen家的胜利，你们俩就都必须在前线坐镇。Roy或许能成功溜进哥谭，但是他是唯一一个熟悉星国的人，所以他也不能去。”

他的逻辑合理无误，然而就这个理由可说服不了他们。毕竟，他离开哥谭是有原因的。

“别人都不合适，并不代表你就是最佳人选了，小家伙。不可能哥谭的每一个人都忘记了他们王子之一长什么样，虽说他是脱离了王国。”Artemis说，但是他听得出来她其实是在给他提供论据，而非反驳他。他的身世确实是一个很大的问题，但是他早就想好怎么回答了。

“你高估哥谭对他们二王子的关心程度了。如果我像Richard那么受爱戴，我或许会更加谨慎，但就算是在我还姓Wayne的时候，也没人在意我这个后备人选，王储可讨人喜欢多了。”这是个陈旧的伤口，他只要不特意去感受，就几乎不会觉得疼。“我所谓的‘死亡’只会让我更易，而不是更难被遗忘。只需要一把假胡子和一道假伤疤，就没有人能认出我了。”

“那既然这么简单，为什么不直接让其他人去？Jay, 你不用亲自上的。”Roy争辩道。“从队伍里选个别的哥谭人，等时候到了，我们再对付Wayne家。”

“万一真的是联姻呢，万一快没有时间了呢？”他几乎不假思索地反驳道，“我们没时间传小纸条了，在这件事上不行。如果我们要行动，我们就得派出一个有可能能毁掉婚礼的人，我不觉得有其他人比我更能胜任。”

一阵沉默，其中依旧满是怒气，但是没有刚才那么明显的反对了。他知道他已经成功说服他们了，但是保险起见，他还是换了一个温和一点的说法。

“等我回到哥谭，我可能会是除Wayne家以外最危险的人。那些普通的地痞流氓根本就伤不到红头罩，法外者的领袖，最优秀的反抗军，”Roy被他逗笑了，但是Kori还是绷着脸，“而且我绝对不会冒任何非必要的险的。我们都知道，Ra's只是在争取达成贸易协议，或者只是在进行外交访问，我们会发现这是白担心一场。如果事情真的就那么简单，你们知道的，我会立刻骑上最快的马，赶往星国和你们会合。”

说得好，但是这不是他们四个人最担心的问题。

“那如果皇室找到你了呢？”

要是皇室找到了他，那么Jason肯定会被抓起来。即使他们之间有过那么多的不和与背叛，他也毫不怀疑Wayne家会用尽力量把他留在哥谭。他们的占有欲一直都很强，还重视宗法到了令人发指的地步，所以只有一场假死才能让Jason获得自由，脱离他们远走高飞。如果这个计划失败，那么唯一的原因就是哥谭皇室的干扰。

然而，只有他们觉得他还活着，才会开始追捕他。只要他还死着，只要他不碰上他们中的任何一个，那么他就足够安全。这个计划有风险，但是法外者就是要冒险的。若是他们知难而退，他们就不可能获得现在的成功。

他和其他法外者这么说了。又一阵沉默过后，Kori总算挫败地叹了口气。Roy举高了手，嘴里嘟囔着“固执的混球”之类的话，Artemis则离开去为新计划做准备。然而，在Jason得以抬腿走人之前，Kori握住了他的手，将他拉近，用坚硬得能削铁的目光将他定在了原地。

“你保证你不会在哥谭干出什么蠢事来，好吗？你不会将自己置于超出你能力外的危险当中？”

她的担心让他很温暖。这就是为什么法外者是他的家。任务第一，因为反抗军是一项事业，比他们任何一个人都要伟大，但是他从来不觉得自己无足轻重，随时都可以被牺牲。比起他任何一个愿意屈尊纡贵的家人，不管是亲生的还是收养的，他的朋友们要更加珍惜他，相应地，他也在乎他们每一个人。

他愿意为了他们中的任何一个人去死，无需多言。有眼睛的都看得出来。

“你知道我不会的。我可不愿意再被困在哥谭了，除非有人逼我。”

“然而现在你自己想出来了这个计划，引火自焚。”

他耸了耸肩。

“除了这是最可行的计划？我得承认我是……好奇。”

Kori没说话，差不多等于她在让他继续说。

“他们谈及的正义，让罪犯们避之不及的那个。是我在很久以前和Bruce提的。”在他还是个王子的时候。“那是我们所有争执的中心，他的仁慈只会导致苦难，而我的坚决又几乎是残忍。看到我的提议现在实行成了这样，在我所谓死亡的短短几年之后……”

“你觉得他这么做是因为你。为了你。”

她这么一说听起来好像有点自大。

“或许吧。但不仅如此，我想知道他是不是改变了，哥谭又有没有因此变好。”他现在回想起来，这个才是真正的重点。救人。让世界变得更好。即使是反抗军，都是这个目的的延伸。Bruce或许是为了他才这么做的，从内心深处的私人角度看来，这个可能性太有吸引力，他也有足够的自我了解去承认这是他在这么久之后迫切地想要回到王国的原因之一。

看来他也没有大多数人眼中那么不可捉摸嘛。

“这是个鲁莽的计划，”Kori最后说，“但是我明白你这么做的理由。感觉像是……命运，不知道为什么。是你命定要去做的。”

他表示同意。他完全想象不到这走向怎么可能会跑偏。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：钓鱼执法和讨价还价。现在有肛珠和乳环了。  
> 依旧没有beta, 所以错误都是我的。  
> 译者语：翅为刀俎桶为鱼肉，点蜡。

“你不、不能——”嘶哑的话语像沙子一般刮蹭他的喉咙，“——把我关在这一、一、一辈——啊！”

Dick从他的两腿之间向他抬起了一根眉毛（他好像一直都在那里没离开过，他的舌头或者手或者脸总是贴在他的身体上），停都不停，把一颗玻璃珠子推过他疼痛的肉环。他要被逼疯了，因为他感觉得到肌肉渐渐发起烫来，被迫拉伸以适应那个球体的宽度，紧随着的是突然爆发的一阵解脱感，珠子总算通过了那一圈肌肉，往他更深的地方埋去，让他在快感之下颤抖地呻吟。他感觉得到被穿透，被什么东西进入，被无法忽视的重量填满，他在束缚内挣扎起来，全凭意志力逼着自己躺回去床上，胸膛因为愉悦剧烈地起伏。

他不知道为什么自己还是那么敏感；到现在他应该习惯了才是，但是并没有。非要说的话，他的身体已经适应了被插入的感觉，不再像最初那样拼命反抗了。Dick最近养成了用手指来叫他起床的习惯，要不是猛地粗暴插入，要不是一次一根，缓慢地滑过他体内那个会让他失控地扭动不堪的地方。当然在一开始，这两种方法有疼和不疼的区别。现在，不论温柔与否他都能高潮。

他的身体变得连他自己都不认得了，像随便哪个妓女一样饥渴又淫荡，他羞耻得想哭，不仅仅是因为被改造成了一件玩物，还因为他很享受地被改造成了一件玩物（不然为什么他不断地高潮呢，为什么他持续地性欲高涨？除了他自己想要以外还能有什么其他理由吗？）。但是他发现他越绝望，Dick就越残忍，越满怀恶意地决心要把他玩得不能再坏为止，所以他埋藏起悲伤，聚集起愤怒，试着找出任何，任何能将他从这破事中解救出来的东西。

“要是你看得到自己的样子就好了，小翅膀，”Dick抵着他的下身呢喃道，醉意朦胧似的话语含糊，“小洞仿佛成熟的果实一般多汁、饱满又甜蜜，就等着被采摘。”嘴唇坚持不懈地磨蹭他的大腿，一会跟着进去了的珠子继续舔舐，一会在肉环上啮咬出最下流的吻。“我可以花一整天时间来大口吃你，永远都吃不够。”

他戏谑地停顿一下，歪了歪头。“不过你刚刚好像说了什么？”

Dick露出一个自信的灿烂微笑。要不是Jason的腿被绑着，身体也在情欲之中挣扎不已，他要用脚跟把王子的嘴巴给踹烂。Dick仿佛听到了他的想法，他挪过去，在那道足弓上落下一个吻，用牙齿刮蹭他的踝骨。

“那些打扫卫生的仆、仆、仆人会说的，”他挤出这句话，努力地抵抗快感，让自己顺畅地呼吸，“不论通过哪条渠道，其中一间客、客、啊！客房里关有囚犯的消息会传到外面去。然后国王就会发现你一直都把我关在这里。”

Dick贴着他的胫骨，发出同意的低哼，他抬高了他的腿，搭在肩膀上，把Jason折成了两半。他身体里的珠子四处推挤起来，似乎滑向了更深处。他几乎呻吟出声，但是Dick现在差不多和他视线持平，耐心地等待着他每一个和任何一个反应。他死都不会让他如愿的。

“那你觉得Bruce会怎么做呢？”王子的双眼紧紧地盯着他，同时将又一颗玻璃珠子抵住他的入口，它的曲线挑逗着他，和Dick的舌头如出一辙。这颗感觉比第一颗还要大，Jason尽全力想要缩开。但是他无处可逃，况且还是这个体位，况且还有那些束缚，然后他的小洞再次扩张开来，被缓慢地撑大，迎接下一轮入侵。

“他会——啊——阻止这种事。他绝对不会忍受——嗯呃——这种变态的性行为。鸡奸和——”第二颗珠子低低的“啵”一声进入了他“——乱伦啊啊！”他再一次从床上挛起了，却只是掉回了Dick等待着他的臂弯里。那人仿佛在安抚受惊的马匹似的，温柔地按揉着他的肌肉，在他的耳边呢喃，手指甚至还在把珠子推得越来越深。

“这当然，是假设Bruce并不知道你在这里。”

他再一次无法呼吸了，理由却和之前完全不同。他肯定是听错了。Dick不可能是在暗示——

“你假设不是我一带着你回来，Bruce就知道了，”又一颗珠子滑了进来，又一次极其磨人的扩张，Jason太满了，“还有他没看过你被陈放在这里，被利落地绑好在床上，像一份礼物，睡着了，但是就在这里。”

这太不可思议了，他甚至没听明白。

“这一切都是在假设他没有允许我去鸡奸你，正如你充满诗意的说法。”

Jason完全卡壳了，脑子里只剩震惊和否认两种情绪，交替着袭来。Bruce绝对不会——他绝对不会允许——

Dick在说谎。Dick在说谎，在扰乱Jason的心智。

大王子肯定从他的表情里看出了他的想法，但是他没有收回他说的话。

“你不相信我，”他自言自语道，愉悦地咧嘴笑了，第四颗珠子进入了Jason, “你觉得我在——”很快一根手指跟着它进入，挑逗地在里面打着圈，让里面的所有东西都在磨人地微微移动，“——下城区是怎么说的来着？搞事情（pulling your leg）。”

他瞥了一眼Jason搭在他肩膀上的小腿，窃笑起来。

“我确实有点，某种程度上。但不是你想要的那种，我猜。”现在是第五颗，然后立刻又来了第六颗，天哪，到底有多少？“但是我就知道你会怀疑的。毕竟，即使是在我们还小的时候，你也不是一个幼稚的人。”

“所以我们不如来做个交易，”Dick提议道。Jason龇牙低吼。他才不会蠢到去相信Dick那张阴险的嘴。

“你想要证据。确凿的证据。我会给你。”Dick说，换了个姿势，如此他笼罩在Jason上方，一只手把他扶起来，另一只手游过底下的那具身体。“我可以带你去见Bruce, 让你跟他说话。有一个条件。”

魔鬼的交易，虽说Jason没和魔鬼交易过。不管Dick的小交易会是什么结果，他都不可能取得优势，但是他不能放过离开这个狗屁房间的机会。而且如果他能和Bruce说上话，而Bruce又正忙……

他怀疑地看着那人。“什么条件？”

Dick的眼中闪过一抹奇怪的光，那一瞬间他肯定没看错，是无尽的热度和欲望。“让我给你穿洞——”Dick游荡的手指拨弄了一下一边乳头，“穿在这，”然后是另一边，“还有这。”

他恍然大悟，有那么一会世界似乎都颠倒过来。

“你想要把我当成一个性奴一样打上标记。烙印我，丑化我，让我变得像普通的哪个妓女一样。”

拨弄他乳头的手指突然恶毒起来，残忍地捏了他一下。Jason忍不住呻吟出声。太疼了。

“你既不普通，也不是个妓女。这不是我的目的。但是你会被打上标记，你会永远都无法否认，你是我的。”

他不是任何人的，他想回嘴，但是他不会在抓了他的人身上浪费力气的。Dick已经，不容置疑地，疯了。

“你可以不接受我的提议的，你知道，”那人在他耳边低语道， “我不会逼你的。”一连串的吻，描绘着凹陷和曲线，吻下他的脖子。“但是，我可以想出点其他办法来打发时间。”这句承诺像油一般渗入他的皮肤，暗示了一个和Dick的交易一样下流，一样淫荡的未来。“欢迎来挑战我的创造力。”

这就是个陷阱，一个包装过的，让他自愿同意某事的骗局。同意被拥有，如果要相信Dick的说法，但是在这个情况下他本来就不可能占有任何优势。他甚至不能保证他这一端会被实现，只有Dick的口头承诺。但是只要他还被困在这里，在这个房间里，在这张床上，他就一无所有，甚至连信息都得不到，更没有逃出去的机会。显然其中一条路至少给了他自救的可能性，即使这可能性很小，而另一条路只会把他逼得和抓了他的人一样疯。他没有选择，虽然他也不至于乐观到觉得这是个“选择”，但是不管他得到了什么样的人生，如果他不尝试，他就是活该。

“行。”听到他接受了，要是这能称之为接受的话，Dick露出了一个大大的微笑。“我同意你他妈的交易。”

“我就知道我们会达成一致的，小翅膀。现在先把这边给完成了。”一只手突兀地往下滑去，摸索到他的入口旁边的一个小圆环。“你可能得抱紧我。”Jason听话地贴着Dick尽力蜷起身子，因为他知道会发生什么，他不由自主地在期待中颤抖。他禁不住感觉很好。

好过头了。

Dick一次性把所有珠子给拽了出来，肌肉起伏着放松，似乎毫无尽头，他尖叫，猛烈地高潮，晕了过去。

很快Dick就给他的乳头穿了洞，但即使是这样他也没有醒过来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：“Jason, 欢迎回来。”  
> 译者语：高能剧情章！建议忘记了前面几章的各位都先去重刷一下。

几天——几周？——之后，Dick给他带了一件黑色的束腰外衣和一条马裤，Jason就知道了。他今天要去见Bruce.

于是他突然兴奋起来，急忙跌跌撞撞地下了床，去看Dick带给了他什么衣服。

他的第一个念头是感激，Dick起码没打算让他穿得像个妓女一样去见他的养父。没有纱，也没有半透明的布料，已经足够他跪下道谢了。他还以为凭Dick如今的残忍作风，公开羞辱是必不可少的了，但是至少在这件事上，他猜错了。

这是他这辈子第一次这么庆幸自己错了。

担忧尽去，束腰外衣像用分量十足的丝绸做的，沉沉地坠在他的手指上，马裤则是皮质，柔软得仿佛黄油般贴在皮肤上。他已经忘记为富人们缝制的奢靡衣物穿起来是什么样的了，但是在这么久之后，他还是被它们带给他的那种大人物的感觉打动了。曾经他第一次被带进这座城堡，被逼着穿上属于一个王子的服装，他那时想，身穿这些衣物，他就能实现他所有的梦想。身穿丝绸和天鹅绒，他看起来不像一个无父无母的流浪儿；他看起来比他的过去要更强壮，更勇敢，更伟大。

结果流浪儿其实是比王公贵族更为坚强高尚的存在，有些命运也是不能被改变的，但他还是这么想。这些衣服是无限欢迎的，就凭它们让他觉得掌握了控制权。

但是他刚着手要把胸口上的环给摘掉，正躺在床上看他的Dick就低吼了一声。

“在我把它们摘下来之前都不准拿下来，小翅膀。”

在别的情况下Jason可能会反对，但是现在他满脑子都是”Bruce”, 和“帮助”，和“自由”，所以他只是翻了个白眼，继续穿衣服。再过几个小时，这些环就不存在了，他要在见到海的那一瞬间把它们给丢进去。

完事之后，他最后看了看镜子里的自己，确定衣服都穿对了，然后把所有褶皱抹平。

镜子里映出一个身穿黑衣的男人，比他往日见到的要憔悴一些，但高度和身形还是很有威慑力。高领和长袖掩盖了Dick留下的大部分尴尬痕迹，露出来的那一些也很好地和黑色的布料融为了一体。他身上唯一的亮色是背后的红色短披风，华而不实又引人瞩目。

他看起来不像一个囚犯。他看起来像城堡里的一个贵族，想来就来，想走就走。

“我不能说我喜欢穿着衣服的你，但是看着你打扮得漂漂亮亮也是挺有吸引力的。”

Jason用不知哪来的勇气，朝他挑了挑眉。

“好好享受吧，鸟脑子。我是不会再被老老实实地剥光的了。”

Dick露出一个愉悦的坏笑，以流水般的动作舒展开身子，下了床。他穿得和Jason类似，一样是代表皇家的黑色，除了横过胸口的一抹蓝，标志他是王国的大王子。

“我很期待，我会让你遵守诺言的。但是首先，晚宴。我确定你和Bruce有很多话要谈。”

他们走出房间，Jason发现面前是一条没有窗户的长廊。没有别的门，没有岔路，连能藏人的壁龛都没有。只有长长的大理石步道与六个装备了弓和剑的守卫，如果他设法打开了束缚，如果他设法放倒了Dick, 离开房间，那么他迎面遇上的会是他们，而他赤身裸体、赤手空拳。

这个房间是城堡的新部分，用于杜绝神不知鬼不觉逃跑的一切可能性。Dick在……这方面考虑得很周全。

王子注意到他注意到了，那抹不见消退的坏笑扩大了。

“非得说的话，就是给我的小翅膀建的一个新侧翼（a new wing for my little wing）。”

他忍不住皱起脸。“比起城堡，你的幽默感更需要翻修。”出了门之后是另一条走道，但这条比刚刚那条更为熟悉。如果他能设法放倒守卫，逃脱就会变得很容易了。他们走向大约是大厅的方向，同时在Jason的脑子里各个计划形成又被推翻。

他们终于抵达的时候，有那么一瞬间Jason被吓到了。里面……有人。不是什么大型聚会，但是在场的也远不止Bruce. 他做出了被训练出来的面对大小正式场合的反应，挺直了背，同时立刻想要退回到最近的一片阴影之中。但是Dick不同意，一只铁一般的手掌横过他的背，平稳地将他推向前。

“Richard, 你带我来了什么地方。”他咬牙切齿地低声道。

“我兑现了诺言，一场和Bruce的会面。然而，在你离开之后，城堡里的住民数量翻了几番，这不妨是个见见他们的好时机。”这话并没有让他放下心来，但是他还是跟进去了，扫视着房间里的人们。有个和一群姑娘坐在一桌的男孩（“Timothy Drake领主，和父母亲一起来度假，还有他的朋友，Cassandra小姐，Stephanie小姐，和Suzanne小姐”）还有两个正在深入交谈的红头发（“Barbara小姐是国王的座上宾，而她的父亲，骑士长Gordon正在远征途中，前往南方进行清扫盗贼的任务，旁边是同样来度假的Katherine伯爵”）。所有人都真诚地向他问了好，除了看起来兴味盎然的Tim领主，他向前倾身，仿佛感觉到了Jason身上的无数个秘密，于是他只能让自己冷酷起来，才维持住如同石像一般的漠然表情。

等Dick终于用各种借口把他带到了一边，Jason对上王子的目光，低声问：“国王在哪里？”

Dick“啧”了他一声，仿佛在教训小孩，于是他偷摸地踩到他的脚趾上，重重地碾磨以示抗议。Dick疼得脸一抽，他回了一个甜蜜的微笑。“Bruce刚去完南达·帕尔巴特，我们认为会有一些客人与他一同回来。这是个小型的欢迎仪式，出于对他们的，和对你的敬意。”

“对我的敬意？”有什么好敬的？在别人看来，过去的两年里他都是个死人，还一直在以法外之徒的身份袭击哥谭的乡村地区。他没有做过任何值得被尊敬的事情，以前没有，现在也没有。

Dick似乎不这么想，他直直地看了他好一会儿。那是一个空白的眼神，没有他在过去几天里已经习惯了的恶意或者算计，但是盯着他的双眼里有着那样意味深长的，他无法理解的情感。那目光让他慌乱起来，因为这不是他熟知了的那个禽兽，这是他从未见过的Dick. 这个人不是他当初无望地追赶着的男孩，也不是把他囚禁在城堡里的那个男人。这样的目光属于一个知晓世间的某个秘密，并为此承受了任何人都不该承受的重担的人。

“今天是你的忌日，小翅膀。那之后我们每年都会举办一场特别的晚宴。”

“为什么？”他还是个王子的时候可既不友好也不可爱。差得远了。他一直很愤怒，受到一点刺激就开始报复和反抗。他烦着Dick, 和Bruce吵架，还可能过度地试探了Alfred的耐心。他可以坦然承认他是个难搞的小孩，暴躁又粗俗，特别是与他尽善尽美的前辈对比起来。还没算上他和国王的最后一次争执，在那过程中他与他的家人们脱离了关系，他们也是，以及不久之后他的假死。在他看来他并没有给他们留下过什么美好的回忆。

“还能有什么？因为你属于我们，而我们爱你啊。”说得好像事情就是这么简单似的。说得好像那片苦海不是随时都能将他们全数吞噬似的。

真的吗。

Jason的表情肯定透露出了他的怀疑，因为Dick抬起手，挡住了一声轻笑。

“你的问题是，小翅膀，你的视野总是那么狭窄。你觉得你得赢下所有战斗，因为只有赢家才能得到爱，但这其实只是一切的开始。无论是胜利还是落败，爱都是存在的，到最后，真正重要的是所有人都能够活着意识到这一点。”

这个回答抽象得恼人又无实质证据支撑，他更生气了，正准备给Dick展示一下他的视野，管他什么后果，但是在他得以开口反驳之前，门被推开了，而这一回走进来的，是哥谭的国王。

Bruce他——

他仿佛被人往肚子上打了一拳，他瞬间无法呼吸了。

他看起来没怎么变。

他的站姿，他的举止。都让Jason回忆起了他们的道路第一次交错的时候。他从屋顶上观察，跟随着这有钱人进了犯罪巷，心想这人真是个傻子，就把马这么留在街上，没有守卫也没有随从来看管他的东西。那时候，他把Bruce的自信误解成了哥谭绝大部分领主的盲目自大。现在他明白了，Bruce的自信来源于他绝对的自控力，并由此，对他周围一切的控制能力。

Bruce仿佛听到有人在心里提起他，他几乎立刻就找到了他，而他的表情——

Jason读不懂，但那类似于满怀敬畏和不敢置信。

他还没反应过来就被拉进了一个重重的拥抱，虽然Jason拒绝过很多东西，但是此时他无论如何都凝聚不起任何的意志力。

晚点吧，或许晚点他能继续未完成的，捡起他们间消散不去的愤怒和怨恨，整理好。但是现在——

“欢迎回来，Jason.”

现在能沉浸在Bruce的温暖里他就满足了。

接下来整晚其他人都给他们留出了空间，Jason对他们的体贴表示感激。他和Bruce在房间里一个比较昏暗的角落里谈话，这样别人都看得见他们，但是只要他们不想对话就不会被偷听到。

他有好多东西想说，不过首先——

“Bruce, Dick疯了。他很不对劲，神智不清醒——”

这些话磕磕绊绊地从他嘴里涌出来，落到两个人身上，他急着告诉别人发生了什么，急得都没注意到他的拳头攥紧了国王的衣袖，直到Bruce盖住了他的手。Jason看着他的脸，他的目光是冷静的，嘴形也是放松的，然后Jason反应了过来。

他不担心。

冰冷的警觉游过他全身，他立刻以最快的速度恢复了冷静。这个地方不安全，来自犯罪巷的孩子尖叫道，在明白过来之前就已经察觉到了危险。慢慢地，他一根一根地松开了手指，让自己放松地贴向墙，一边装得漫不经心，一边清点所有可能的出口。

Bruce全程用精明的眼神看着他。

“Dick说的是真的，”面对指责，国王连眼神都毫无波澜，“你一直都知道我在这，一直都知道他做了些什么。而你就任由这一切发生，毫不在乎——”

这一次，Bruce突然动了。正如先前Jason的不顾一切，一只手在电光火石之间大力地抓住了他，要是他怕疼，这一下能让他倒吸一口气。他不怕，但是他还是被吓得闭上了嘴，Bruce立刻抓住了这个时机。

“你不知道你在说什么，Jason. 我在乎。Dick也在乎。这次我们只是更愿意表现出来了。”

他冷哼一声，尽全力甩掉了那只手。“通过性变态和束缚，是这样吗？”

他粗俗的指责让Bruce的表情扭曲了一下，但他没有移开目光。“你对我们以前的做法总是接受不良。或许该尝试一下新事物了。”

Jason觉得这段对话越来越不真实了。他可能是听错了。这是一个戴着他养父面具的陌生人，嘴里说出各种各样可怕的东西。“恐惧”这个词已经不足以形容他的心情。疯狂蔓延了这整个城堡，而且已经将他的两个家人吞噬殆尽。

“你这是怎么了？”他虚弱地低语道，“这不是你。”

仿佛从肩膀上卸下了重担，Bruce的站姿……与其说是放松，不如说是没有了在Jason面前时的那种僵硬。有那么几秒钟，他闭上了眼睛，似乎是记起了一些久远的事情，但是在他开口的时候他还是那样肯定和平稳，正如任何一个正直的男人。

“你怎么会知道呢？你走了那么久。”

Bruce的语气是和善的，但是他还是退缩了，像被扇了一巴掌。

“你死了，那种悲伤……”一声干巴巴的，想要吞咽却失败了的哽声，“让人难以承受。然后Ra’s来了，他说他能把你带回来。所以我们做了一笔交易，现在你回来了。”

他像个溺水者一样死死地抓住了这个新消息。“什么交易？”

Bruce靠向了墙壁，但是并没有逃避这个问题。“起死回生，付出代价。为了带你回来，必须要有人献出他的心和他的灵魂。”

操。

“然后你给了？”

Bruce随意地耸耸肩，仿佛这个问题不值一提，无需思考。“当然。我和Dick都给了。他给了灵魂，我给了心。”

这下一切都说得通了，或者说所有幻想都破灭了。性格的改变。冷漠和异常。他们毫无必要地牺牲了自己，而他无法否认这是Wayne的逻辑，完全就是。

“说到底，这是个很简单的决定。我不后悔。就算可以后悔，我也不会。”

这些苦痛，都是因为他们爱他。这些折磨，都是因为他们想要他回来。

太讽刺了，伟大的，绝妙的讽刺，如果Jason不是濒临落泪，他可能会大笑，笑这个陷阱的完美。他突然得到了他梦寐以求的一切，但是这一切都被黑暗笼罩着？他想要的爱现在都是他的了，结果是出于一个诅咒？

他不可能编织出一个更好的骗局了。他不可能谱写出一场更诗意的惨剧了。

Jason把脸埋进掌心，闭上眼睛，忍不住颤抖。

这都是他的错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：我来整理一下，因为这剧情已经完全跑偏了：  
> ·关于Dick和Bruce的牺牲：因为Dick失去了灵魂，虽然他（某种程度上）还是具备爱的能力，但是已经不在乎牵扯到的道德问题，所以会经常陷入他所谓的“溺爱”，而我们都明白这其实是过于放纵的迷恋中。因为Bruce失去了心，虽然他还是能客观地思考“对”与“错”的问题，但是无法移情，无法意识到他的“对”对那些他想要纠正的人来说可能是可怕、狠毒的。  
> ·关于文中提到的Bruce和Jason的初遇：Jason想偷蝙蝠马的马鞍。感谢El在第二章的评论给了我灵感。  
> ·关于Ra’s的魔法交易：这就是一个骗局。Ra's提出和Bruce和Dick交易的时候并不知道Jason还活着，他只是想要占悲伤的Wayne家人的便宜。他从来就没打算过兑现诺言。这会只有Jason知道他的家人被占便宜了，所以我猜这让他更加更加愧疚了吧。  
> 译者语：这在我的黑翅排行榜上排第一。爱他爱Adventine55555


End file.
